You're My Shining Diamond
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Jihoon-ie yang tsundere dengan Soonyoung yang kelewat baik. Bagaimana jika dua insan dengan kepribadian yang bertolak-belakang itu menjalin hubungan? . /SoonyoungXJihoon/HoshiXWoozi/SoonHoon/Seventeen/BxB


You're My Shining Diamond

Cast :: SoonHoon, sisanya temukan sendiri :D

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy

Rate :: T

Length :: Around 4k+ (I'm not sure)

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). Boring. No conflict.

Summary :: Jihoon-ie yang tsundere dengan Soonyoung yang kelewat baik. Bagaimana jika dua insan dengan kepribadian yang bertolak-belakang itu menjalin hubungan?

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Dibalik sinar keemasannya, sang penguasa pagi telah menampakkan wujudnya walau sedikit. Eksistensinya membuat sebagian besar makhluk hidup yang masih mengarungi mimpi menjadi bangun dan siap melakukan berbagai aktivitas.

Detik berganti menit dan menitpun bergulir, berbanding lurus dengan kesibukkan khas pagi hari di salah satu kota yang begitu hidup di Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul.

"Argh! Kenapa tadi aku kesiangan?! Sial! Tugas Cho seonsaeng belum aku kerjakan!" ditengah keramaian jalan terdengar berbagai gerutuan dan umpatan dari mulut laki-laki berambut cokelat yang sering menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan mata 10:10. Jangan berpikir bahwa dia gila (tapi mungkin memang kenyataannya, sekarang dia "hampir" mendekati kata gila. Dilihat dari betapa kacau seragam dan penampilannya, abaikan bagian wajahnya yang tetap tampan.) dia begitu karena dia melupakan salah satu kewajibannya sebagai pelajar, apalagi jika bukan mengerjakan tugas.

Dia bernama Kwon Soonyoung, meskipun sebagai leader di klub dance Pledis High School dia lebih sering menyebut dirinya "Hoshi" tapi kekasih imutnya –jangan sampai orangnya mendengar karena ia sangat benci dianggap imut, menganggap kekasihnya tersebut _banyak gaya_ dan lebih senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Bodoh" atau "Soonyoung". Percayalah, apapun panggilan yang terucap, selama itu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya maka soonyoung akan tetap tersenyum bahagia. Berlebihan? Memang.

Nama kekasihnya, Lee Jihoon omong-omong. Namja mungil yang memiliki paras imut nan _hugable_ tapi jangan pernah mengatakan kalimat tersebut secara langsung dihadapannya jika kau tidak ingin hidupmu berakhir detik itu juga. Eung? Oke, itu berlebihan. Jihoon yang manis adalah cover yang berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang galak. Ini sudah diverifikasi, 99% para siswa di Pledis High School setuju dengan fakta tersebut. Siapakah sisa 1%-nya? Kurasa itu untuk manusia dengan karakter sejenis soonyoung.

BRAK !

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku! Untuk apa datang-datang langsung menggebrak meja. Kau kurang kerjaan atau apa, huh?!" omel seorang laki-laki tampan yang wajahnya identik dengan salah satu _member_ grup senior terkenal. Ia dianggap mirip Heechul Super Junior –walaupun kenyataannya memang iya, sih. Dia Wen Junhui.

"YA! Jangan marah-marah padaku! Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang semalam mengajak bertanding _game_. Aku jadi lupa mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Cho seonsaeng! Hey Jun-ah, aku pinjam buku mu ya? Boleh kan? Ya? Ya? Ya?" ucap soonyoung disertai rengekan penuh aegyo yang membuat Jun mual seketika.

"Aish! Ya soonyoung-ah? Apa saja yang kau lakukan, huh? Tugas itu kan sudah dari minggu lalu, kenapa belum kau kerjakan juga?!" Tanya Jun dengan penuh emosi tapi tangannya tetap mengeluarkan buku tugas matematika yang sudah selesai dikerjakan. Wah, teman yang langka –ups, teman yang baik maksudku.

"hehe. . .kau kan tau aku sibuk menyiapkan project baru untuk klub dance kita, lagipula jika aku berniat mengerjakan kurasa tidak akan selesai juga karena aku tidak mengerti. Woah? Kau meminjamkan bukumu padaku? Aigoo~ kau memang teman terbaikku! Jun-ah, wo ai ni. Xie xie~" cengiran penuh kebahagiaan Soonyoung berikan pada Jun dan detik berikutnya diisi keheningan karena Soonyoung sibuk mengerjakan –uhuk- menyalin maksudnya, tugas dari buku Jun. Sementara Jun sibuk bertukar pesan dengan kekasih manisnya yang sama-sama berasal dari China, namanya Xu Minghao –jika kalian ingin tau.

-SKIP TIME-

"HEY YO! WADDUP WADDUP! YA! Kenapa kalian kelihatan tidak bersemangat sekali, waeyo?" suaranya yang _menggelegar_ membuat focus seisi kantin teralihkan padanya, namun hanya sekian detik karena setelah melihat sang sumber suara mereka langsung melengoskan kepala pertanda sudah sangat maklum.

"ck! kalau kau bukan temanku, ingin rasanya aku menyumpal _mulut besar_ mu itu!" jawaban salah satu dari dua siswa tingkat 2 senior high school yang sudah lebih dulu menempati meja kantin nomor tujuh belas.

"eiyyy~ Jun hyung? Soonyoung hyung kenapa? Apa dia kerasukan atau 'tertempel' sesuatu?" Tanya si anak yang disebut _mulut besar_ tadi –nama populernya, Dokyeom. Hah~ ya harus diakui biar begitu Dokyeom termasuk jajaran murid tingkat satu yang populer. Sama halnya dengan namja manis yang duduk di sebelah Dokyeom (yang berarti di depan Jun-i hyungnya, ups)

"Aniyo~ Soonyoung tadi kena hukum Cho seonsaeng di kelas karena tugasnya belum selesai. Masih untung dia menyalin tugasku, coba kalau tidak? Hukumannya pasti lebih berat kerena si Leader Klub Dance kebanggaan sekolah kita ini belum mengerjakan SAMA SEKALI." Jelas Jun panjang lebar mengabaikan wajah masam orang yang bersangkutan.

"Aigoo~ Jun-i hyung kau baik sekali." Suara seorang namja manis dengan aksen korea yang sedikit berbeda disertai acungan jempolnya.

"Ah ani aniya, biasa saja Minghao-ya. Sebagai manusia kita memang harus baik kepada sesama." Ucap Jun. "Ya! Ya! Bisakah kalian hentikan adegan ini? Sungguh menjengkelkan. Aish sudah membicarakanku di depanku, lalu kalian malah bermesraan seperti ini. Ish" ini suara mengomel Soonyoung, jelas.

"Hahaha aigoo hyung? Kau jadi seperti Jihoon hyung ya? Galak sekali." Tawaan penuh ejekan Dokyeom keluarkan sepenuh hati. "Eung? Eo? Jihoon-ie~ aigoo mendengar namanya aku jadi merindukannya. Dokyeom-ah? Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Karenamu aku jadi merindukannya. Antar aku ke ruangan klub vocal neeee?" heuh. . . ya ini Soonyoung. Aegyeo mendadak hanya demi kepentingan tertentu.

"Mwo?! Sekarang? Andwae! Aku mau makan hyung. Aku lapaaarrr~"

"Nanti saja… nanti kutemani kau makan, aku janji. Ayolah sebentar saja~ aku rindu dengan Jihoon-ie ku"

"Andwae! Ajak saja Minghao atau Jun hyung sana!"

"Ani! Kau lupa kalau mereka anak klub dance sama sepertiku, mana bisa tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang klub vokal. Kalau kau kan memang anak klub vokal. Jadi, temani aku ne?"

"ck! aish yak! Jangan menarik topi jaketku. Hyung?! Yaish baiklah! Ne. Pelan-pelan saja. Aigoo neo jinjja!"

Hah~ tinggalkan dua manusia super ribut ini. Ups! Apa kita melupakan sesuatu? Ah ne~ kita lupa dengan Jun dan Minghao. Tapi biarlah, toh mereka sudah sibuk di dunia mereka berdua.

Di ruang klub vokal. . .

"Annyeong Haseyo! Apa Jihoon-ie ku ada?" ini suara Soonyoung –tentu saja, karena ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun selain dirinya berani mengklaim Jihoon.

"Siapa yang kau maksud milikmu, huh?" namja yang dipanggil pun muncul dengan aura penuh intimidasi. Ck, wajah dan sikap sangat terbalik.

"Aigoo~ Jihoon-ie kau sudah makan atau belum?" Tanya Soonyoung kepada kekasih mungil kesayangannya.

"ck! Belum, aku sibuk. Untuk apa kau kesini?" Jihoon bertanya dengan nada ketusnya.

"Mwo?! Aigoo Jihoon-ie ku kenapa kau melewatkan jadwal makan siangmu, hm? Ayo kau harus makan. Semuanya! Jihoon ku pinjam dulu ya… kajja!" tanpa mempedulikan Dokyeom yang tertinggal di belakang, Soonyoung dengan seenaknya menggandeng lengan mungil Jihoon dengan erat menuju kantin. Ck, Dokyeom-ah? Kau yang sabar, ne?

.

.

.

KRIIINGG!

Suara bel yang berbunyi sebagai pertanda jam pelajaran telah usai pun disambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh hampir seluruh siswa di Pledis High School. Terlihat sebagian siswa yang dengan antusias langsung membereskan segala alat tulis dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tidak sampai 15 menit mereka sudah keluar dari kelas menuju rumah masing-masing. Atau tidak juga? Seperti yang terlihat di ruang klub vokal, bel sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu namun justru ruangan ini terlihat semakin ramai.

"Hey Jihoon-ah, apa kau tidak memberitahu Soonyoung kalau hari ini kita ada latihan vokal untuk lomba? Aku tadi melihatnya di dekat gerbang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan senyum yang begitu menenangkan, sebut saja Jisoo.

"Eo? Tidak perlu. Nanti juga jika sudah bosan dia akan pulang duluan. Lagipula belum tentu dia menungguku." Ketus Jihoon.

Anggota klub vokal yang lain hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sudah sangat paham tabiat ketua klub mereka ini.

Di lain tempat. . .

Soonyoung dengan penuh kepercayaan diri menunggu di dekat gerbang Pledis High School. Jangan tanya bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Jika ku katakan dia seperti hamster yang baru saja kabur dari majikannya, apa itu terdengar jahat? Sebab lihat saja, dengan rambut coklat yang lepek, mata segaris yang terlihat menahan kantuk, dan jangan lupakan hidung memerah seperti badut, aigoo dia tidak ada bedanya dengan hamster yang dijual di took seberang rumah Jun. Sudah jelas di penghujung akhir tahun seperti ini salju di Korea Selatan intensitasnya semakin meningkat dan dengan otak yang kurang –sungguh ini Jihoon yang mengatakannya, Soonyoung tidak mengenakan pakaian yang semestinya. Dia hanya mengenakan seragam berbalut jaket tipis. Bodoh? Jelas.

Tak terasa sudah 3 jam lebih Soonyoung berdiri di dekat gerbang dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 PM. Yang kutanya, kenapa Soonyoung tidak memilih masuk kelas atau menunggu di ruang klub vokal saja sekalian? Hah… entahlah, namanya juga Soonyoung. Tak ada yang bisa menebak pola pikir namja humoris ini.

Suara-suara khas orang bercengkerama pun terdengar dan Soonyoung langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Ah sial, dia menengok di saat yang tidak tepat. Karena pada saat itu juga, tepat di depan matanya dia melihat _Pendeta Sok Tampan_ –Jisoo maksudnya, sedang bersenda gurau dan bahkan berani mengacak rambut si mungil kesayangannya Soonyoung. Jika ini cerita komik, kalian akan bisa melihat dengan jelas perempatan yang muncul di sudut dahi Soonyoung, oh dan jangan lupakan juga efek asap yang mengepul dari kepalanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, dua objek yang menjadi sasaran bola mata Soonyoung pun menoleh dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Jisoo dengan ekspresi canggungnya dan Jihoon dengan ekspresi, hmm datar? Oh ayolah… memang ekspresi yang Jihoon keluarkan apalagi selain jutek, datar, dan menyebalkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jihoon memang sangat manis. Oke, abaikan.

"Hai Jihoonie~ kau lama sekali sih? Kau membuatku menunggu disini terlalu lama. Tidak taukah kau kalau aku sangat merindukanmu? Aku bahkan merasa sudah bisa menyaingi Elsa di Frozen karena aku bisa bertahan menunggumu ditemani turunnya salju dan tadi ak-"

"Diam."

"ehem! Ku rasa aku akan pulang duluan. Annyeong Jihoon-ah, Soonyoung-ah." pamit Jisoo karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan atmosfir yang timbul diantara Jihoon da Soonyoung.

"Eo? Ne. Aku juga akan pulang segera Jisoo hyung."jawab Jihoon dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat. Aw, beda sekali nadanya saat menyuruh Soonyoung diam.

"Ji- Jihoonie?"

CTAK!

"A- ARGH! Appo. Jinjja! Neomu appo Jihoon-ie" dengan tidak berperasaan Jihoon menjitak kepala Soonyoung dengan begitu kerasnya. Jangan salah, meskipun Jihoon mungil, tetap saja untuk urusan pukul-memukul ataupun jitak-menjitak Jihoon lah jagonya.

"Diam. Kubilang diam. Dasar Kwon bodoh!" bentak Jihoon sembari menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kedua pipi Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung? Tentu saja dia langsung merasa seperti terbang ke atas awan dengan perlakuan Jihoon. Karena Soonyoung tau, cara penyampaian rasa sayang Jihoon padanya itu memang sangat berbeda dan "istimewa".

"hehehe.. bodoh? Aku? Kurasa iya. Setelah jatuh cinta padamu, kurasa otakku tidak berjalan dengan semestinya karena di otakku hanya berputar hal yang berhubungan dengan Kwon Jihoon" tepat sedetik setelah mengatakan hal itu Soonyoung langsung melarikan diri ke arah halte bus karena ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini adalah. . .

"YAK! KWON BODOH! SEJAK KAPAN AKU BERMARGA KWON?! KAU LUPA HUH? MARGA KU LEE! AKU LEE JIHOON! AKU MEMBENCIMU" Ketua klub vokal? Berteriak dengan suara lengkingan yang bahkan nyaris menyamai lumba-lumba? Oke, salahkan saja Soonyoung apabila ada orang yang mengalami gangguan telinga.

"NE! MARGA MU KWON SEJAK NANTI BILA KAU KU NIKAHI! AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU! SARANGHAE!" dengan konyolnya Soonyoung balik badan membalas perkataan Jihoon sambil membentuk tanda 'Love' dengan kedua tangan yang ia angkat ke atas kepala. Untung saja area sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi, hanya ada penjaga satpam yang tertidur di dalam pos nya.

Sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya, Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung sambil menggerutu. Aigoo, sebut saja Jihoon _tsundere._ Tidak percaya? Buktikan saja sekarang, lihat bagaimana Jihoon saat sampai tepat di hadapan Soonyoung lalu langsung memukul kepalanya, tapi dengan senyum di sudut bibir disertai semburat merah yang menjalar di wajah manisnya.

KEESOKAN HARI. . .

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung! Kau kenapa? Aigoo kau seperti hamster adik ku yang ditemukan tewas di parit samping rumah" kekeh Jun sembari menaruh tasnya tepat disamping Soonyoung.

Hatchiimm!

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja? Yak! Jawab aku bodoh!"

PLETAK!

"ck! berani sekali kau memanggilku bodoh. Hanya Jihoon-ie ku yang boleh memanggilku begitu. Kalau kau? TIDAK BOLEH." Dengan hidung tersumbat tissue, Soonyoung bersusah payah menawab Jun.

"kau sakit? Ck! ke UKS sana. Hari ini pelajaran yang begitu berat, kau tau? Jam pertama kimia, lalu matematika, dilanjutkan sastra Korea dan terakhir sejarah Korea Selatan. Daripada kau membuang waktumu untuk tidur di kelas lebih baik kau tidur di UKS. Kasian otakmu yang sudah pas-pasan itu. Nanti mengepul"

"what the f-"

"Selamat pagi semua!" perkataan Soonyoung terpotong oleh salam yang disampaikan seorang guru dengan wajah tampan nan dingin yang dapat diindikasikan sebagai guru kimia bernama Jung Taekwoon yang lebih sering disebut dengan Leo seonsaengnim –jangan tanya mengapa nama panggilannya begitu, karena aku tidak tau.

"Selamat Pagi Sonsaengnim!" jawab serempak murid di kelas. Namun baru 15 menit Leo seonsaeng duduk di singgasana –tempat duduk guru maksudku, Soonyoung sudah mengangkat tangan dan pada akhirnya dia menuruti saran Jun untuk beristirahat di UKS. Lumayan, bisa tidur dan memimpikan Jihoon. Itulah isi pikiran nista Soonyoung.

Terganggu oleh bel istirahat yang berbunyi nyaring, Soonyoung pun bangun dari tidurnya. Ya, sampai detik ini dia masih berada di UKS. Memang tidak sesuai ekspektasi awal, dia berharap hidupnya seperti kisah di drama yang sering Dokyeom tonton. Dimana saat sakit dan istirahat di UKS, maka kekasihnya akan datang dan menemani sekalipun mereka berbeda kelas. Tapi realita memang tidak bisa seindah ekspektasi. Toh pada kenyataannya, meskipun Jihoon tidak menjenguknya dan menungguinya, Soonyoung tetap mencintai si mungil apa adanya. Uh, menggelikan kau kwon!

Di lain tempat. . .

"Ji? Jihoon-ah?" tegur salah satu anggota klub vokal yang sering dipanggil Junghan.

"Eo? Eung? Ya? Kenapa?" jawab Jihoon dengan tampang yang begitu linglung.

"Kau tidak istirahat ke kantin? Aku yakin kau belum sarapan mengingat tadi kau datang pagi sekali."

"Eo? Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan di kantin Junghan hyung. Aku ke toilet dulu, ne?"

"Ne…"

Jangan heran kenapa Jihoon memanggilnya dengan kata sapaan _hyung,_ karena faktanya Junghan memang setahun lebih tua dari Jihoon namun berada di tingkat yang sama.

Jihoon POV

Uh… Kemana sih si bodoh itu? Ck! Kenapa dia tidak memberi ku kabar sama sekali? Tidak taukah dia kalau aku tidak bisa fokus karena memikirkannya. Dasar bodoh! Awas saja jika bertemu, ingin ku jambak rambutnya lalu ku cekik lehernya, oh ya! Dan menceburkannya ke danau di belakang sekolah kurasa itu hal yang bagus. Arghhh! Kwon bodoh, kwon menyebalkan, kwon je-

BRUK!

"eo? Jihoon-ie! Gwaenchana? Mianhae.. aigoo, apa ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit? Maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik jadi tidak melihatmu."

". . . "

"Hei? Jihoon-ie?" tanya orang yang menabrakku sembari menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

". . ."

Chup!

"YAK! BYUNTAE!" teriakku semaksimal mungkin. Yah siapa lagi namja yang dengan berani-beraninya mengecupku tepat di bibir kecuali Soonyoung.

"ehehe habisnya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah memasang ekspresi minta dicium seperti itu, siapa yang salah?" ck dasar menyebalkan.

"ish! Aku tidak berekspresi seperti itu! Kau saja yang berpikiran macam-macam. Dan demi Tuhan Kwon, ini masih di lingkungan sekolah" sekali bodoh memang tetap bodoh. Yaampun bagaimana bisa dulu aku menerimanya.

"aigoo~ tapi kan koridor ini sepi, bahkan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Apa kau sebegitu seriusnya dengan pikiranmu hingga tidak memperhatikan sekitar? Ohiya, bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit? Kan tadi aku menabrakmu lumayan keras Jihoon-ie"

"Bisakah kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara Kwon? Aku tidak apa-apa, sudah sana pergi!" hah~ apa dia tidak sadar bahwa penyebab aku jadi ceroboh juga karena dirinya sendiri. Menyebalkan! Dasar tidak peka!

"Mwo?! Kau kenapa Jihoon-ie? Apa ada masalah? Ayolah… ceritakan padaku, aku siap menampung segala keluh kesahmu."

". . ."

"He- hei… Jangan membuatku takut Jihoon-ie. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku memiliki salah padamu?" ya! Tentu! Kau memang bersalah! Sangat! Sudah membuat ku khawatir karena tidak memberi kabar dan sekarang muncul dengan wajah pucat seperti itu. Apa ini gara-gara kemarin kau menungguku terlalu lama?

"Ani. Sudahlah, pergi sana. Kau kan berlawanan arah denganku." Aku ingin cepat-cepat menghindarinya, semakin lama berada di sampingnya membuat rasa khawatir, cemas, dan kesal semakin menajdi-jadi.

"Eiy~ Jangan begitu. Kau akan kemana? Biar kutemani."

"Kau memilih pergi atau memilih ku pukul kepalamu agar bisa bekerja dengan semestinya?" ancamku

"hmm tentu saja aku memilih dicium oleh mu! Hehe ppai Jihoon-ie"

"YAK!" setelah mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat pipiku memerah dan mengacak rambutku, dengan seenaknya dia langsung melarikan diri.

*sigh* Tapi syukurlah, dilihat dari kelakuannya kurasa keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Jihoon POV END

Beberapa jam kemudian jarum panjang pun menunjukkan pukul 5.30 PM. Terlihat sebagian murid yang masih terlihat di lingkungan sekolah. Termasuk namja bermata 10:10 ini.

"hey Jun-ah! Apa kau lihat Jihoon? Dari tadi aku sudah menunggunya di gerbang tetapi dia tidak lewat-lewat juga. Lalu saat aku ke ruang klub vokal, sudah kosong tidak ada orang. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Jihoon? Lho memang kau tidak tau? Dia kan sudah pulang dengan Jisoo hyung. Tadi saat aku mengantar Minghao ke perpustakaan kami berpapasan. Ku kira dia sudah memberimu kabar."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tadi sudah menunggu di gerbang dan tidak ada kemunculannya."

"Tadi kan saat bel pulang kau ada urusan dengan Jung seonsaeng di Ruang Guru dan itu tepat saat aku berpapasan dengan Jihoon juga Jisoo hyung. Jadi kalau kusimpulkan, kau menunggu Jihoon mu disaat ia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang atau bahkan mungkin sudah sampai di rumah."

"Aigoo bagaimana mungkin, di ponsel ku tidak ada satupun notifikasi dari- MWOYA?! ARGH! Pantas saja Jihoon tidak membalas pesanku, terkirim saja tidak. Oh Tuhaannn…."

"PPPFFTTHAHAHA aku tidak heran kenapa Jihoon memanggilmu bodoh. Sudah ya, aku duluan. Kurasa Minghao sudah menungguku. Kau juga pulang sana, temui kekasih kesayangan mu dan selamat berjuang mendapatkan maafnya. Hoshi Fighting! HAHAHA" ledek Jun sembari tertawa lepas.

"ck! Teman macam apa dia. Yaampun habislah aku!"

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

CKLEK

Soonyoung POV

"Annyeong haseyo eommoni." sapaku dengan penuh sopan santun seperti yang sering diajarkan orang tuaku.

"Annyeong.. Soonyoung-ie? Mencari Jihoon-ie ne?" ah ini dia malaikat yang mengantarkan Jihoon ke dunia.

"ah.. ne, apa Jihoon-ie ada?"

"Ada.. kau langsung ke kamarnya saja ya. Eommoni akan menyiapkan minum dan camilan dulu"

"Maaf merepotkan, kamshamnida eommoni" ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan

"Aigoo tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau seperti ke orang lain saja. Eemmoni kan sudah menganggapmu anakku juga. Sudah sana temui kekasih mu" ucap eommoni sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Haha, aigoo kurasa wajahku menghangat. Jangan salah paham, aku bukan tersipu karena kedipan eommoni tapi aku tersipu dengan kata-katanya yang sangat menunjukkan bahwa beliau telah merestui hubungan ku dengan Jihoon-ie. Jihoon-ie aku datang! Hehe

TOK! TOK!

"ne~ masuk saja eomma. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Itu suara Jihoon-ie ku.

CKLEK

Berhubung dia sudah mempersilakan ku masuk, walau dia menganggapku eommanya tapi tidak apa kan kalau aku langsung saja masuk? Hah~ ternyata dia sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Bahkan kasurnya penuh dengan kertas-kertas berisikan not lagu dan lirik, Jihoon-ie ku memang pekerja keras.

"Eomma? Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya.

CHU~

"huh?" aku mencium pucuk kepala dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Haha responnya lucu sekali, ups dia menengokkan kepalanya ke arahku

". . ."

". . ."

"Mw- mwoya?!"

"Apa? Memang aku melakukan apa? Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, pikiran ku yang 'iya-iya' jadi timbul ke permukaan."

CTAK!

"arghhh!" aigoo jinjja! Jitakannya tepat mengenai dahiku dan sungguh itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Sakit!

CKLEK

"Aigoo.. maaf, apa eomma mengganggu kalian? Eomma hanya ingin menaruh camilan dan minuman ini. Yasudah, eomma taruh di nakas ya. Jangan lupa dimakan, eomma kebawah dulu" ups itu eommanya Jihoon, masuk ke kamar tepat saat posisi ku masih memeluk leher Jihoon dengan Jihoon yang sudah menghadap ke arahku.

"Ah~ ne eommoni. Kamsahamnida" ucapku penuh kesopanan. Sopan? Tentu saja kita harus sopan kepada semua orang, apalagi jika itu calon mertua, ups. Aku melirik ke arah Jihoon yang sekarang menunduk. Aku angkat dagunya agar wajahnya menghadapku, dan Tuhan kumohon bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar saja. Yang kulihat adalah pemandangan yang dapat membuat siapapun menjerit gemas. Dua pipi memerah yang menjalar hingga ke telinga di wajah manisnya, argh Jihoon-ie! Rasanya aku ingin membungkusmu dan kubawa pulang –oke,abaikan.

"wae? Kau malu, hmm?"

"Ani, siapa bilang." Dasar, sekali _tsundere_ tetap saja _tsundere._ Aku pun menarik tangannya dengan lembut dan mendudukannya di samping kasur dan saling berhadapan denganku. Ku usap kepalanya, rambutnya begitu halus. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Kenapa hmm? Kau marah padaku? Bisa jelaskan salahku apa?" tanyaku sepelan mungkin.

"Tidak. Lupakan." Tepat! Apa yang dia katakana sering berkebalikan dengan fakta yang ada jika itu menyangkut hubungannya denganku.

Kenapa wajahnya jadi muram begitu? Aigoo kesayanganku. Karena tidak tahan dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu, akupun berinisiatif merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Wow! Dan sebuah keberuntungan dia tidak memberontak. Aku yakin sekali ada hal yang dipendamnya. Tidak terasa beberapa menit kami habiskan waktu dengan saling mendekap atau tidak –tepatnya hanya aku yang merengkuhnya dan ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

"Kwon?" yeah! Akhirnya dia bersuara.

"ne? Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Bilang saja padaku" jawabku

"Mianhae." Cicitnya. Aku yakin jika di kamar ini ada suara lain sedikit saja pasti suara Jihoon-ie ku ini tidak terdengar, untung disini begitu hening jadi aku dapat mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Tapi tunggu. . . dia bilang apa? Maaf?

"Untuk apa?"

"Mianhae untuk segalanya."

"ya ya ya! Ada apa denganmu? Jangan seperti ini. Kau tidak memiliki salah apapun padaku Jihoon-ie" nah nah kenapa dengannya? Ini bukan gayanya sama sekali dan aku lebih suka melihat Jihoon-ie ku yang galak daripada yang muram seperti ini, membuat ku sedih saja.

"Tidak ada salah? Kau bercanda. Maaf sudah menjadi kekasih yang buruk, maaf untuk segala sikap ku yang tidak menyenangkan, maaf untuk watak ku yang menyebalkan, maaf untuk-"

Chup!

"sudah bicaranya?"

"YAK!"

"Nah ini Jihoon-ie ku!" seruku penuh semangat sembari mempererat pelukan pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau benar-benar ya! Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa juga aku harus mau jadi kekasihmu! Dasar byuntae! Hiks hiks" OMONA! Dia menangis?

"Wae? Wae? Apa kau menangis karena aku menciummu? Aigoo jeongmal mianhae. Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi.. Jihoon-ie ku kau kenapa?" panikku seraya mengusap air mata di wajahnya dengan jariku.

"Kau jahat! Kau tidak mengabariku dan tidak menanyakan keadaanku. Hiks Padahal semalam aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan takut kau jatuh sakit karena menungguiku kemarin. Ingin ke rumahmu tapi aku ada janji dengan anggota klub vokal pagi-pagi sekali. Aku berpikir mungkin pulang sekolah hiks kita bisa bertemu namun apa daya kau tidak muncul juga. Akhirnya aku pulang bersama Jisoo hyung dan kau tau? Jisoo hyung bercerita padaku bahwa hiks bahwa se- sebelum jam istirahat saat dia ingin ke toilet, dia melihatmu pergi UKS dan sekembalinya dari toilet Jisoo hyung mengecek ke dalam bilik UKS untuk memastikan dan dia menemukanmu tertidur di salah satu ranjang. Berarti saat hiks kita berpapasan di koridor, kau sakit kan? Kenapa tidak mengatakan apapun padaku! Kau anggap aku apa hiks-"

Uwah kurasa jika ku rekam, hal ini bisa masuk ke buku rekor dunia. Baru kali ini dia berbicara sepanjang itu selama 3 tahun kita berpacaran (terhitung sejak Junior High School, tepatnya). Aigoo jadi itu alasannya. Lihatkan? Ternyata Jihoon-ie ku yang galak ini mencintai ku.

"Mianhae~ Aku yang salah. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku memang sakit tapi sekarang juga sudah sembuh hanya tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir, sudah ne? jangan menangis lagi. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Lihat kantung mata mu yang sudah menghitam, kau sudah tidak tidur dengan benar berapa hari hm? Ayo sekarang istirahat." Aku pun melepaskan pelukan secara perlahan dan mulai membereskan kertas yang berserakan di atas kasur Jihoon.

Dari sudut mataku kuperhatikan Jihoon membereskan meja belajarnya. Yasudah, lebih baik aku percepat merapihkan kertas ini agar Jihoon-ie ku bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Chup!

Mwo?! Aku langsung menengokkan kepalaku ke arah Jihoon. Benarkah yang barusan mengecup pipi kanan ku adalah makhluk menggemaskan yang sedang menunduk disampingku ini? Jika memang mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku!

"ehem. Ayo, kau tidak ingin menemani ku tidur?"

"NE? TIDUR?"

BRUK! Satu bantal menyasar ke arah wajahku.

"Apa sebenarnya definisi tidur di otakmu Kwon? Kubilang tidur ya berarti memejamkan mata dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Jangan berpikir macam-macam"

". . ."

"Yasudah kalau kau mau pulang kurasa aku tidak perlu mengantarmu sampai pintu kan? Kau juga sudah hafal diluar kepala letak pintu di rumahku." Aigoo apa-apaan dia, kenapa manis sekali. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. Aku kan tidak berpikir macam-macam, hanya sedikit menjurus ke hal yang 'iya-iya'. Eits jangan menganggapku mesum, ini kan pemikiran wajar anak lelaki usia 17 tahun.

Aku pun menghampiri Jihoon di atas ranjang dan merebahkan diriku disampingnya. Aku langsung merengkuh tubuhnya yang bertransformasi menjadi kepompong –bukan arti harfiah please. Kurasa menginap di rumah Jihoon malam ini ide bagus, toh rumahku hanya berbeda dua blok dan besok adalah _weekend_ yang berarti tidak perlu repot-repot bangun pagi untuk menuju Pledis High School.

"Good night Jihoon-ie. Saranghae~" bisikku sembari mencium bagian selimut yang kuyakin di dalamnya adalah bagian kepala si Jihoon-ie manisku ini.

"nado" aigoo cicitannya imut sekali. Aku berani bertaruh pasti wajahnya di dalam selimut sudah semerah tomat.

Hah~

Lee Jihoon.

Namja yang berparas manis.

Namja yang jenius dalam hal bermusik.

Namja yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya.

Namja yang sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaan.

Namja yang menurut orang lain sangat galak.

Namja yang dihindari oleh orang lain karena sikapnya.

Namun,

Sebenarnya. . .

Lee Jihoon hanyalah namja polos yang tidak pernah berpura-pura dan selalu apa adanya.

Namja tsundere yang sangat tempramental

Dan yang terpenting,

Lee Jihoon adalah namja yang jahat karena dia berhasil mencuri bagian dari hatiku.

Dia harus membayarnya!

Dengan apa?

Cukup dengan berdiri di altar bersamaku dan menjawab "Aku bersedia" di depan pendeta lalu akan ku rubah marganya menjadi Kwon Jihoon.

Ppffthaha untung saja dia sudah terlelap, coba jika dia masih bangun dan seandainya dia memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran seperti anak indigo, woah kurasa sekarang aku sudah tidak berada di kamarnya. Hm? Mungkin aku harus menemani Dalbit –anjing kesayangan Jihoon yang selalu galak padaku, di halaman belakang.

Huh apa yang ku bicarakan…

Sudahlah, aku mengantuk.

Dan

Kwon Jihoon? Saranghae~

THE END

* * *

a/n : APAAAAA INIIII T.T oke, ini adalah fanfiction pertama yang aku buat. Selesai pada pukul 17:02 di hari Selasa 28/06/2016 tapi baru sempat publish hari ini :"(

Entah ini patut dibaca atau ngga. Intinya happy reading dan budayakan RnR ya. . .

Biar aku tau ff ini layak ada di ffn atau harus ku hapus.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan. Kalau mau marah-marah atau protes atas ff ini, silahkan pm aku ya.

Kalo mau berfangirl ria juga bisa pm, biar kita ngebahas sebong bareng^^

And the last, please don't call me "Author", just call me "S.V." (read : esvi)

Bye~


End file.
